1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combustion type furnaces or heaters, such as wood burning furnaces, in which the heat production cannot be readily reduced, and more particularly to providing a means of allowing overheated air to escape the furnace automatically in the event of a fan failure.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Wood burning furances generally force air through a heated chamber and into ducting for heat distribution. If for any reason the fan moving the air fails, the air within the furnace and the duct immediate to the furnace quickly becomes overheated. This presents a fire hazard, and the applicant is unaware of any previous means of positively preventing it from happening.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide an automatic escape means for the overheated air if the fan should turn off with heated air still present.